


Make This Place Your Home

by rejectedusername



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/M, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: Humans feared magical creatures. They created kingdoms so that they could protect themselves.  So, creatures needed to create colonies and outposts for themselves to live now. This is the story of how the Achievia Trading Outpost came to be and how it's residences discovered it.Prequel toCreatures of the Day





	1. Starting with a Demon and a Nymph

From the beginning, there were both humans and magical creatures. Magical creatures did interact with humanity from time to time, but they tended to try and keep their existence a secret in fear of persecution. Of course, demons would still use their tricky ways to deceive humans, nymphs would protect their forests, elementals would control human elements, and vampires needed to feed off humans, but they still hid away.

Humans over the ages claimed that they had interacted with magical creatures, but most of their stories were played off as myth or fiction. Until one day the creatures had messed with the authorities of the human world. This created mass chaos. Previous kingdoms fell apart and humanity created new ones that, known creatures were banned from. Some of these new anti-magic kingdoms were very prejudice against-magic at first.

About 100 years after the anti-magic fear had started, a new kingdom called Sentry was created, it was called Sentry because they wanted to be the gunning forces that protected other surrounding kingdoms from creatures. 

Two demons had lived in the area that Sentry had been built before it arose. One was a demon that made people prideful, seeing as Pride was his deadly sin. The other was a demon of the deadly sin, sloth. He made people not want to do anything, even though he didn’t want to do much himself.

The two demons were sitting on a rock by the river. “Man, this is such bullshit,” the sloth demon started.

“You only thing think it’s a load of bullshit, Geoff, because you were kicked out of your lazy spot,” the pride demon countered.

Geoff sighed. “Gus, why you always gotta bitch at me?”

“I always have to do everything in this relationship.”

Next, Geoff rolled his eyes. “Sloth demon, remember.”

Gus rolled his eyes this time. “Right.” He sighed. “So, what do you want to do now, then?”

“What do _you_ want to do?”

“I asked you first.”

“I know, I know.”

“Ok, how about we go on a walk by this river so you can actually stop being so lazy and think about what you want to do now that we’ve been kicked out of our old home.”

“Suck a dick,” Geoff replied as he got up.

“Maybe later if you’re a good boy,” Gus replied with a wink.

“We’re demons. Are we even capable of being good boys?”

“Nah,” Gus replied as he started walking. Geoff followed behind, quickly catching up to him.

They walked in silence for about an hour. Geoff thought about his options. He knew it would be wasted effort to try and take he and Gus’s old land back. He could go find a new place to be lazy, but he really didn’t want to go anywhere. He wanted to stay close, be still he’d have to make a new home.

“I got it!” Geoff finally piped up.

“Alright, what do you got?”

“Well, I don’t really want to go anywhere. And I know there are other creatures in this area that were misplaced by the formation of Sentry. So why don’t we form a creature colony? Like if humans think they’re so great and can form their own kingdom, why can’t we form our own?” Geoff rambled.

Gus looked at him surprised. “Wow, that’s awfully ambitious of you.”

“But it was my idea!”

“True, it was. You should be proud of yourself for coming up with that idea.”

“I - wait,” Geoff started then he paused when he remembered what type of demon Gus was. “I thought we wouldn’t use our sins on each other.”

“I wasn’t. Pride comes naturally sometime, you know.”

“Fair enough. But are you with me?”

Gus sighed. “Actually...” He paused his walk and fiddled his feet. “I was actually hoping to go exploring around the world.”

“WHAT?!” Geoff yelled angrily.

“Well, we can’t stay where we were, so why not explore what else is out there?”

“Gus, you know how I feel about traveling!”

“And you know how _I_ feel!”

“Well, what are we supposed to do now?”

Gus sighed. “I think maybe we should go our separate ways.”

“Aw, no!” Geoff argued, sadly.

“Look, you want to stay here and create your colony or whatever. I want to go out and explore. We’re demons se we should both go do the things what we want to do. It’s in our nature.”

Geoff sighed. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“Dude, if I was never right, then things would never get done,” Gus said as he rolled his eyes.

“If this means goodbye, there’s one last I’m actually willing to take initiative for.” Geoff pulled Gus into a sloppy kiss. “I guess this means goodbye, then,” he finished, sadly.

“Maybe we’ll see each other again,” Gus replied as he began to walk away. Geoff waved to him as he walked away.

Geoff walked away from the river bank in a different direction. He wanted to find a nice spot that would be a good place to set up his colony. As he was walking, he started to think about all the hard work it would be to actually set this thing up. “Wow, starting a colony is a lot of work and I really don’t feel like doing any of it right now.” He walked up to a tree. “I think I’m gonna take a nap and maybe I’ll do it later.” 400 Years went by, and he continued this cycle of, “Maybe he’d do it later.” He never felt like doing all the work that he needed to do if he wanted to start this colony. 

One day he was taking a nap underneath his usual tree and he got a tap on his shoulder. “Hey, demon guy,” a feminine voice addressed him.

“Huh?” he asked groggily as he opened his eyes. Before him, a woman was standing. She had short green and blonde hair, vine tattoos running down her arms, a nose ring with a green gem in the middle, and transparent, dragon-fly like wings. He instantly fell in love. “Well hello, gorgeous,” he flirtily greeted her with a wink.

She rolled her eyes. “Now you may be a cute demon, but flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Am I in trouble?”

“Not exactly. But I’m the nymph that protects this sector of the forest. And you’re a demon.”

“So I am.”

The nymph rolled her eyes in response. “And I know demons project their sin onto the world around them.”

“We don’t actually have to. We normally just do it for fun.”

“So, if you’ve been projecting whatever your sin is onto the living creatures around this area, I can no longer allow that,” she replied harshly.

“Sloth,” he told her. “And I haven’t been projecting it. Satan, I can’t even remember when the last time I actually projected my sin was.”

“So, what are you actually doing here then?” the nymph asked next.

“Well,” he sighed, “I wanted to create a colony where other magical creatures could live, kinda live how the humans have their kingdoms and stuff. But then I realized how much work it would be to make a colony, and I guess I’ve been putting it off ever since.”

“A demon actually wants to help other creatures?” she asked, surprised.

“It’d be easier for us all in the long run if we could stand up and be there for one another. Less effort for us all.”

The nymph thought about it for a second. “I sort of see your logic.”

“And I still don’t like doing all the work,” Geoff sighed.

“Look, if this is really what you want to be doing...” She paused. “I suppose I can help you out. But you may want to just start out with an outpost for other creatures if you’re going smaller.”

Geoff smiled and hopped up. “Great! Wait.” He paused and gave the nymph an up and down look. “I think I should get to know the name of the person I’m going to be working with.”

“Griffon,” the nymph replied as she held out her hand.

“I’m Geoff,” he replied to her as he took he hand. “I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”


	2. Next, a Vampire is Found

Geoff and Griffon tried to make an outpost, but they couldn’t really do much when there weren’t any other creatures around. Sure, there were other creatures that migrated, but that wasn’t really anything you could build an outpost on. Griffon offered to help the traveling creatures but when Geoff tried to help, everything went much slower. Griffon scolded Geoff whenever he projected his sin, but Geoff used the excuse that it was the devil’s temptation. The creatures left soon after that.

Geoff and Griffon just tried to survive on their own for a while. In the beginning, they would jokingly flirt with each other. But as the years went by, the joke flirts became real flirts. After about three hundred years or so, they finally admitted their true feeling towards each other. Griffon was a bit wary about the idea of dating a demon. Geoff eventually was able to convince her to give into sin a little. They eventually became a couple.

Griffon and Geoff had been together about four hundred years in total when a new person came to live in their would-be outpost, which Geoff liked to call Achievia. Geoff was out fishing. “Man, I know I hate doing work, but this place is nice. Could be nicer, but it’s still nice.” Suddenly, he heard crying. “Griffon? Your crying sounds weird. Like, too young for you,” he called out. 

The crying continued. “Ugh, fine,” he said as he pulled his line in. He grabbed the bucket full of fish he had caught so far and followed the crying. After a few minutes, he found the source of the crying. “You are _not_ Griffon,” he pointed out in realization. A little girl was sitting under a tree. She was very pale, so Geoff could only guess what she was. The girl was sobbing underneath a tree. Geoff set his bucket down and walked over to the little girl. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just really hungry,” she sobbed.

“Why don’t you have food?”

“I was with a coven but then the leader decided he didn’t want me anymore, so he left,” the girl paused her rambling to look up at Geoff. She saw his horns, demonic eyes, and pointed tail. She audibly gasped and started to scream again. 

“Now, now. Calm down. I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m bad at being a good demon and I want to help you.” The little girl shook and nodded. “What do you eat?” he asked.

“I’m a vampire, so that’s supposed to mean I drink blood,” she explained.

Geoff nodded, then looked at his bucket. “I’ll be right back,” he told her. He went over to grab his bucket, and brought it back over to the girl. “Now, I have some raw fish here. I don’t know if it will be any good, but you can have one.” 

Out of desperation, the girl grabbed a fish from the bucket. She bit into it a started to drink. She thought the blood tasted disgusting. She pulled herself away to make a look that showed he disgust. “Don’t like it, huh?” Geoff asked. The girl shook her head in response. “Well, I guess we have to go hunting for some woodland critters for you to drink.”

“But... but I’m not good at hunting yet,” the girl admitted.

Geoff gave a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, because I am.” He grabbed his stuff and motioned for the girl to get up. “Come on.”

The little girl hopped up and followed him. “You’re not taking me out deeper in the woods to kill me, are you?” she asked innocently.

“I, honestly, don’t know how to kill a vampire. My ‘kinda’ wife might know more about vampire weaknesses than I do,” Geoff replied. The girl stopped and started shaking out of fear again. “Relax. She the forest nymph of this part of the forest,” he reassured her. She began to walk alongside him. “But, come to think of it, I don’t know your name. would you mind telling me what it is?” the girl shook her head. “You know, if you told me what your name was, it might help me help you hunt.”

The little girl sighed. “My name is Meg.”

Geoff held out a hand to her. “Nice to meet you, Meg. I’m Geoff.”

“Nice to meet you Geoff, you’re a weird demon. You’re really weird.”

“So I’ve been told,” Geoff laughed. 

The two of them continued to walk until they saw a rabbit. “Yummy bunny,” Meg pointed out.

“Right.” Geoff tried to go for his knife. “Shit.”

“The leaders of my coven said that was a naughty word,” Meg disciplined.

“Well, I’m a demon so I’m allowed to say naughty words,” Geoff argued. Then he sighed and cast his fishing line out to catch the bunny. He hooked the bunny and reeled it in. “There, I still got you your meal.” Meg leaped and grabbed the bunny as quickly as she could. She bit down on its neck and began to drink. The bunny squirmed until Meg had drunk all the blood out of it. “Was that better than the fish?”

Meg nodded. “But you’re still weird.”

Geoff grabbed the bucket of fish and walked back to he and Griffon’s cabin with Meg. They entered in the front door and saw Griffon manipulating wood into a sculpture. “Hey, So I decided to experiment with manipulating wood. Maybe I could trade it with other creatures before you inadvertently make them leave,” Griffon explained, not looking at the door.

“Actually,” Geoff started, “I met someone while fishing that I think you should meet.”

“Did your old buddy Gus come to visit you today?” Griffon asked.

Meg hmphed. “My name’s Meg. Not Gus.”

Griffon finally turned around and saw the little girl standing next to Geoff. “I know you’re a demon, but I’m not okay with you using your magic to hurt a child.”

“He didn’t hurt me, ma’am. He helped me,” Meg started to explain. “I’m not good at hunting yet, so he helped me catch a bunny rabbit. But he’s weird and used his fishing pole,” she finished.

“You helped her?”

“Her coven abandoned her. And I have a weakness for small kids. I wanted to make sure she was safe and okay,” he explained.

“If her coven abandoned her, does she have a place to go?”

Geoff sighed. “I’m not sure.” He kneeled down to Meg’s level. “If you don’t have a place to stay anymore, do you want to live with us?” he asked her.

Meg thought about it for a moment. “You’re weird. But you seem nice for a demon. I’d like to stay with you,” she answered. Then she jumped into Geoff’s arms and gave him a huge hug.

“I guess this solves how we’re gonna have a kid,” Griffon joked.

“Hey, I thought good people don’t have kids until after marriage. Gus has got to read our vows if he ever stops by again.”

And with that, they had their first other resident in Achievia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meg is about 5 years old in this chapter.


	3. Then, Two Water Elementals and a Selkie Arrive.

The years passed by much more quickly as Geoff and Griffon raised Meg. Things did become more hectic when raising her, but at least there was more to do. Geoff hunted woodland critters for her to eat when she was still young. As she got older, he taught her how to hunt. News had gotten to the trio that warlocks had invented a blood substitute potion, but they didn’t know any witches or warlocks that could make it for her. Griffon was able to teach Meg about the beauty of the forest, and how she could appreciate her home. Meg had reached full maturity around age 25, and continued to stay with her new family.

But there were other creatures living in the forest. It was 95 years after they met Meg when other creatures came to the would-be outpost to stay. A bearded man and an athletic teen were walking on the river bank. “Jack, are we gonna find a permanent place to stay soon?” the teenage boy asked.

“I don’t know,” the bearded man answered. He sighed. “I know it would be easier to teach you how to be a healer if we had a base of operation, but it’s hard when nobody needs any more healers.”

“I’d like to find a base of operations so we can find something to eat that isn’t fish,” the boy complained.

“Oh, stop complained, Caleb. Caiti works hard at getting fish for us,” Jack scolded. Then, a sea lion popped its head out of the river and pouted. “No, no, Caiti. You’re doing a wonderful job helping us have something to eat,” he reassured the sea lion.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate the food, I’m really thankful for it. I just want something to eat that isn’t fish, you know,” Caleb tried to reason.

“Well, you’re going to have to stick with fish for now. Speaking of which, it’s getting to be around lunch time. Caiti, could you help us out?” The sea lion nodded and dove below the water.

“Alight, more fish. But can we please try to learn how to hunt or something? There are tons of other animals in the forest we could be eating,” Caleb pointed out.

“We’ll see.” Then the two of them sat down on the back and waited for Caiti to return. They waited for a half an hour and Caiti had not returned. “Weird. She normally doesn’t take this long.”

“Where do you think she went?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Do you want to go looking for her?”

Jack sighed. “Yeah.” 

The two of them got up and walked to the edge of river. Jack made a splitting motion with his arms, and the river parted. He started to go down to walk on the river floor, and Caleb followed behind. Jack formed a giant air bubble for he and Caleb to walk in. the walked around for a few moments, before then found the sea lion stuck tangled in river weeds with a fish in her mouth. “CAITI!” Jack yelled. 

The two ran over to her. “Form a water bubble around her!” Jack commanded Caleb. Caleb did exactly what he was told. Jack moved the air bubble over to her and pulled out a knife to cut the river weeds from the bottom of the river. Once he cut her tangle separate, Jack and Caleb, maneuvering Caiti’s water bubble, ran back to the surface. “We have to find a fire elemental or someone who can help her dry out!” Jack explained. Panicked. 

“But where are we gonna find one?!” Caleb asked, scared. 

“HELP! HELP!” Jack started to call out as he ran into the forest. Caleb followed behind, still maneuvering Caiti. After running for a little while, they stumbled upon a cabin. “HELLO?” Jack called. He ran up to the door and opened it. “HELLO?”

Meg, who was sitting at the table drinking her lunch, and Geoff, who was sitting by the fire, looked over. “Coming into someone’s home unannounced? Rude,” Geoff stated, annoyed.

“Please, Mr. demon, sir. My wife is stuck and choking on a fish. I need help drying her so I can cut her free and stop her from choking. Could you help us?” Jack asked.

Geoff sighed. “You know, I’m not a very good demon if I keep helping people.”

“You’re already not a very good demon,” Meg joked.

“Shut up.” Then Jack, Caleb and Caiti started to leave. “Wait, wait. I’ll help you dry her out outside. Don’t know why you want to dry out a sea lion, but you said it was your wife. You do you, I guess. Come on,” he said as he motioned for the three of them to follow him outside. The three of them, plus Meg, followed him out. They walked over to the fire pit, and Geoff started a demonic fire. Caleb placed Caiti on the ground and let the water fall away.

“Thank you so much! Now I don’t know how the soul collection thing as payment works. Do you, like, take it now or later?” Jack asked, relieved.

Geoff rolled his eyes. “Please, that whole soul payment thing is old hat. Nobody uses that currency anymore. You’re fine.” 

After about 20 minutes, the sea lion had dried up. When she was fully dry, she poofed and turned into a smaller woman with short light brown hair. Jack walked over to her and pulled the fish out of her mouth. “I,” she coughed, “got us lunch.”

“Caiti, you had us worried!” Jack scolded her.

“I’m sorry. I thought I saw the perfect fish, then the weeds got too messy,” Caiti tried to explain. Jack sighed and began to cut the tangle away.

“What. The. Fuck?” Geoff asked, confused.

“Now, I’m wondering, what type of creature are you?” Meg asked next.

“I’m a selkie, dear,” Caiti explained.

“Cool,” Meg replied with a smile. 

“’Thank you for your help, sir. We need to keep looking for a home base of operations,” Jack said as he began to walk off.

“But Jack, I’m still hungry for lunch,” Caleb complained.

“Come on you guys, we don’t need to cause them any more trouble.”

“Wait,” Geoff ordered. “A home base of operations, you say?”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“Are you guys wanderers that just need a home to go back to?”

“Actually, I’m a healer.”

“And I’m his apprentice,” Caleb added.

Geoff and Meg looked at Caiti. “Eh, I mostly dabble in whatever. I occasionally can do some bookkeeping,” she informed them.

“Well, I’ve been looking to start an outpost for nearly 5 centuries. But, I normally end up driving people away due to my sloth sin,” Geoff explained.

“He saved me when I was little, so I stayed.”

“So, if you really want a home base of operations, why don’t you make this would-be outpost your home base,” Geoff suggested.

“Are you gonna call me moving here your selling of the soul equivalent?” Jack asked.

“I honestly wasn’t gonna. But if you wanna call it that, be my guest.”

Jack thought about it for a moment. “I think I’d rather be your permanent resident, actually.”

Geoff smiled and offered out his hand “Well, welcome to Achievia outpost. I’m your outpost leader, Geoff. And I’m a sloth demon.” 

Jack took he hand and shook it. “And, I’m Jack and I’m a water elemental.”

“I’m Caleb. And I’m also a water elemental.”

“I’m Caiti, and we already went over what I was.”

“You know, I think Griffon, my girlfriend/significant other, would like you.”

“And, last but not least, I’m Meg. I’m a vampire,” Meg greeted, last. Then she walked over to Caleb. “You know, I’m pretty good at hunting, I could probably help teach you what I know about hunting woodland critters.”

Caleb threw his arms up in excitement. “FUCK YES!” he cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I planned to chapter layout for this fic back in 2015. I had plots for most of the chapters. This chapter was the only one I didn't pre-plan. I still got it.


	4. A Werewolf, Warlock, and Dragon Come While Another Demon and Warlock Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter title is long.

The would-be outpost turned into an outpost after Jack, Caiti, and Caleb moving in. They built three new huts around Geoff’s family hut. One hut was the nurse station with Jack and Caiti living in the back. The other hut was one where Caleb could live on his own. And the last one was one for Meg, so that she my live on her own as well. Geoff and Griffon were proud to see her grow up, but were happy that she wanted to stay. More traveling creatures came to the outpost for healing, but most chose not to stay. However, there were still creatures looking for a new home or new job.

It was the day after a full moon. Werewolves tended to be very tired the next day. A young, muscular werewolf had set his clothes behind a tree during his transformation. The next morning, he found his clothes mixed up with a set of feminine clothes. He pulled his clothes away from the others and put them back on. He immediately decided to take a nap behind that tree.

His nap was interrupted by loud screaming. “AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” Jeremy promptly sat up to see a young warlock running his way. “DUDE, YOU GOTTA HELP ME!” the warlock demanded.

Jeremy yawned. “What’s going on?” he asked, groggily.

“I was practicing my construction magic and I pissed off a dragon!”

“You like construction? I like construction,” he trailed off back into his slumber.

The warlock rolled his eyes. “There is a dragon coming this way to kill us!”

“Kill you,” he corrected.

“Wha-”

“You’re the one who pissed it off.”

“But now you’re here too,” The warlock tried to argue. Jeremy had fallen back asleep. The warlock bent down and tried to shake Jeremy awake. “DUDE!”

“GAH,” Jeremy shouted, startled as he was woken up.

“Why the hell are you so tired?”

“Werewolves tend to be tired after full moons.”

The warlock looked up, scared. “Shit. Did I piss off a dragon and a werewolf?”

“Calm your shit. I’m not pissed, I’m just tired.”

The warlock sighed. “As tired as you may be, we still gotta run.”

“Nah, just you.”

“If the dragon tries to torch the area, you’ll be roasted too.”

Jeremy sighed. “Shit.” Then he got up too. “I’m too tired for this shit.”

Before the two of them could go anywhere, the dragon arrived above them. It was black with purple accents. “Shit,” the warlock said in response.

“YOU TRIED TO BUILD BUILDING IN MY HOME!” the dragon yelled angrily.

“I was just practicing,” the warlock attempted to argue. 

The dragon rolled its eyes. “I didn’t like the set up you were going with.”

“Huh?”

The dragon landed and transformed into a little lady with short purple hair. The tail, wings, and horns she had stayed. “I like construction too, you know.”

“I didn’t know.” 

“I was thinking about finding a permanent place to do construction.”

“Me, too,” the warlock responded, happily.

The dragon nodded. “Listen, I saw a hut that’s about a ten-minute walk from here. They just added three new huts in the surrounding area. I think they’re forming an outpost.”

“Cool.” 

“I was thinking, they could do a better job building those huts. So, why don’t we go offer our services?” the dragon suggested.

“I think that sounds excellent,” the warlock agreed. Then he and the dragon began to walk away.

“Where the fuck to you guys think you’re going?” Jeremy asked.

“Uh…” the dragon started.

“We’re going to go get a construction job.”

“And you’re just leaving me here?”

“You probably don’t care about construction.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “I just told you I like construction work too.”

“Oh,” the warlock stopped and turned back around to face Jeremy. “I thought you were just saying that out of your werewolf exhaustion.”

“Nope,” he replied as he wobbled to his feet. “I wanna come with you, what-your-face.”

“Matt,” the warlock answered.

“And I’m Kdin. I’m not sure if you were referring to me, but I’m kinda a part of this thing too now, so,” the dragon added. 

“Well, I’m Jeremy, cause I can’t remember if I introduced myself or not.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Jeremy,” Kdin replied.

“Well, I guess we’re off to see the wizard,” Jeremy joked.

“Dude, I’m standing right in front of you.”

“No, no. it was an old joke from an old story. Something about a human girl that transported to a magical dimension or something.”

“Ew, can we not talk about humans?” Kdin asked.

“Sorry, sorry. I just keep offending everyone, today.”

“Nah, you’re good. You’re just tired,” Matt reassured 

“Maybe if a healer had an energy potion or something.”

Meanwhile in the outpost, Gus had come back to visit Geoff, and had brought a friend. “I can’t believe you went out and found another man. What, was I not good enough for you?” Geoff joked.

“Actually, I have a girlfriend back at my outpost,” the friend responded.

“Yeah, and you won’t let me marry you two yet,” Gus complained.

“Ashley said she wasn’t ready yet.”

“Come on, Burnie.”

“Hey, you don’t argue with women.”

Gus sighed, “Fair enough.” Then he turned back to Geoff. “And you,” Geoff pointed to himself in response. “You found yourself a wife and daughter, without me.”

Geoff blushed and smiled. “Yeah, I did.”

“I, honestly, was just impressed that you actually managed to start this outpost. What was it called again?”

“I decided to call it Achievia Outpost,” Geoff answered.

Gus snorted. “More like Achievement Shitty.”

Geoff rolled his eyes. “Rude. It’s the outpost you ended up in called ‘Cock Bite’ or something?”

“Yeah,” Burnie answered this time. “It’s a long story. I was also originally thinking, ‘Rooster Teeth’, but it sounded too professional.”

“That name, ‘Rooster Teeth’ doesn’t sound that professional.”

Gus rolled his eyes, this time. “And Achievia does?”

“Fair point.”

“Listen, you haven’t showed us your clinic yet. I can do your official marriage to Griffon after you do that.” 

Geoff nodded. “Then follow me.” Geoff led the two of them to the clinic. 

When they opened the door, they were surprised to see a man lying on a cot with another man and a dragon girl hovering over him. Jack was standing at a counter, making a potion. “Who is it?” Jack asked. Then he turned around to see Geoff, Gus, and Burnie. “Just the person I wanted to see.”

Geoff stared, confused. “Jack, what is this? Who are these people? And where’s Caleb?” he asked.

“Well, Caleb went hunting with Meg. He’s been a lot hungrier after he started teaching Meg sports.”

“But, that doesn’t tell me who these other people are.”

Jack finished making his potion and took it to the man lying on the bed. “These guys wanted to talk to you about a job.”

“A job?”

The man sat up, took the potion, and drank it. “Hello,” Kdin greeted. “I can see the building in your outpost have some shoddy construction.”

“You do realize that you’re insulting a demon.”

Matt started shaking. “I’m sorry. Don’t mind her, it’s been a rough day for her.”

“An annoying day,” she corrected.

Geoff nodded. “So, what can I do for you travelers? Unless you just wanted to talk to the outpost leader.”

“We wanted to ask you about getting jobs,” Jeremy answered from the bed.

“Yes, we wanted to help be outpost construction workers,” Matt continued.

Gus elbowed Geoff. “You hear that Geoff, they wanna push you into the big leagues,” he joked.

“So, what’s in it for you guys?” Geoff asked.

“Well, we’re good at and like working in construction. I, personally, dabble in communication, but I’m really just here to be a construction worker,” Kdin answered.

“Alright, you’re hired.” The three strangers cheered. “But now I need to know who and what you are.”

“Well, I’m Kdin and I’m a dragon.”

“No, really?” Geoff replied, sarcastically. Kdin rolled her eyes in response.

“I’m Matt and I’m a warlock,” Matt answered next.

“Great, every outpost or group needs a witch or a warlock, like me,” Burnie added.

“And last but not least, I’m Jeremy and I’m a werewolf.”

“Last night was a full moon, wasn’t it?” Gus asked.

“Yeah, and your healer over there-” 

“Jack,” Jack interrupted.

“- Made me an energy potion so I think,” he paused and slid off the cot. “I have enough energy to stand up and do stuff again.”

“If you have energy, do you want your first assignment?” Geoff asked. The three of them nodded in response. “Honestly, how about you build a hut for the three of you. You can use it as a model of how you guys are gonna rebuild the rest of our huts, if that’s what you wanted to do.”

“Yes, sir,” Matt saluted as the three of them ran out the door.

“Isn’t it a little too soon to give them a big job like that?” Burnie asked.

Geoff shrugged. “Hey, they wanted to do that.”

“Anyway, let’s just go get ready for your wedding tonight,” Gus said as he motioned for everyone else to follow him out the door.

“Right,” Geoff replied with a smile.


	5. A Witch and Her Shapshifting Familiar Move In

It had only taken about a month time to rebuild the outpost, after the new construction workers arrived. They tried to work with Griffon to do enchantments on the building that would protect them, but she had to inform them that that was not her expertise. In their free time, the workers were able to play sports with Caleb, so Meg no longer had to feel obligated to play with him. The outpost was growing in professional look. But it still needed to grow in citizenship.

The outpost may have had health care, but it still needed more magical resources. Griffon could create magical plant enchantments, but she couldn’t do much more than that. Matt could have done more magical enchantments, but he had to focus more on construction. Geoff knew he needed to find another warlock or witch. There were other warlocks and witches in the forest, he just needed to find one willing to work in Achievia.

One day, a witch with long red hair was wandering the forest with a cat on her shoulders. “Ray, you know I’m tired of carrying you on my shoulders. Could you walk or something?” she asked the cat.

“Nah,” the cat answered.

She rolled her eyes. “You are so fucking lazy.”

“And you’re the one who wanted me to be a cat when I agreed to be your familiar, Lindsay.”

“I know, I know. But, I could really use another human right now.”

Ray rolled his eyes and hopped off of Lindsay’s shoulders. He poofed back into a human with dark hair, light tan skin, and glasses. “Wasn’t it your obsession with cats that got you kicked out of your coven in the first place?”

“Yes, no, maybe?” she started. “I never got what they had against having familiars. They thought it was bad enough when I hired you. I just though more cat familiars would make everyone’s workloads a lot easier.”

“And did it make your workload easier?”

Lindsay shrugged. “I mean, not really cause you’re a lazy shithead.”

Ray put his hand on his chest. “Well, I’m extremely offended.”

“Oh, shut up.” Lindsay smirked. “Come on, we still need to find a place to stay for the night.” 

The two of them continued to walk until they stumbled upon an outpost. “Here looks like a place we can stay,” Ray suggested.

“We don’t know who lives here, or if they’d even be okay with us spending the night.”

“You don’t know if you don’t try.”

“True.” Lindsay knocked on the door.

Inside, Geoff was sitting at his desk, talking to Jack, Griffon, Jeremy, and Meg. “I really feel like we should still get more building enchantments,” Jack informed Geoff.

“Look, Griffon did the best she could,” Geoff replied.

Griffon sighed. “I could give you wood enchantments that could make healing faster, and I could give you stronger plants for stronger medicines. I can’t give you protection from foreign dark magics of the forest.”

“I’m still wondering if you could do some sort of enchantment that could make communication with Cock Bite easier. We don’t have ways to teleport and respond to their letters. We just have to go there, or send Kdin to deliver the mail since she likes working in communication, if we have a response.”

“I told you, dear, that type of magic isn’t in my field.”

“I mean, Matt could help, but he’s too focused on the whole construction thing,” Jeremy added. Geoff gave him a look. “Look man, I don’t get it either.”

Geoff sighed. “I know. I still need to find another-” he was interrupted by the door swinging open.

Standing there was the witch and her familiar in human form. “Shit Lindsay, I think you pissed off a demon.”

“You were here too, so you were also a part of this,” Lindsay retorted.

“Uh, can we help you?” Geoff asked.

“Sorry. I didn’t know if anyone was actually here.”

“You could have knocked.”

“I did.”

“I thought I heard a knocking noise. Guess I’m not crazy,” Jack replied in realization.

“Oh, I know I heard a noise. I just wasn’t sure what I could have been, so I didn’t think it was important enough to check out,” Jeremy added.

Meg face palmed. “You all are idiots.”

“And you guys’ hearing sucks. I mean, come on Meg. I thought vampires were supposed to have good hearing too.”

“I was too busy focusing on what we were talking about.”

Geoff sighed, again. “But anyway,” he interrupted. “Can I help you two?”

“We were looking for a place to stay for the night,” Lindsay answered.

Geoff looked at Jeremy. “Did construction crew ever whip up temporary lodging for traveling guests?”

Jeremy sighed. “No, we were too busy figuring out the whole enchantment deal. I still don’t know why Matt just couldn’t do the protection thing.”

“Well, we didn’t bring a tent. We probably should have grabbed one when we were kicked out of our old home,” Ray added. 

“We’ll see if the three of you could whip up temporary lodging for this lovely couple,” Geoff commanded.

“EW!” Lindsay and Ray yelled.

“Ew?”

“Oh, we’re not a couple,” Lindsay answered.

“Yeah,” Ray stated. Then, he poofed back into his cat form as a familiar. “I’m just her shapeshifting familiar, yo.”

Geoff stared. “Wait, familiar? So that mean you’re a-”

“I’m a witch,” Lindsay answered before Geoff could finish his question. 

“And you just need a place to stay for the night?”

“Yeah. I got kicked out of my anti-familiar coven. So, Ray and I here have been traveling around, looking for a new home.”

Griffon and Jeremy’s ears perked up. “Oh?”

“But, we totally understand that you guys have a working outpost going here. So, that’s why we’d just stay the night and be out of your hair by morning.”

“Actually, I have a better idea. You say you’re working on finding a new home, right?” Geoff asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well, we actually were looking for a witch or warlock that could help us with magical enchantments for building and supplies.”

“Uh huh.”

“Would you and your familiar friend there, be willing to come work her at Achievement Shitty?”

Griffon rolled her eyes. “You have just loved to call it that ever since Gus came up with that name.”

“Sorry. Come to work at Achievia outpost.”

“We would love to,” Lindsay replied, happily.

“Well, that was easy,” Ray sighed.

“You could stay in the clinic while you wait for the construction crew to build you guys a hut. We could also do health check-ups on you two while you wait,” Jack suggested.

“And you could help with mail and magics in communication,” Meg added, happily.

“Could you put protection enchantments on all the building? Or do we need to rebuild everything again?” Jeremy asked.

“I can add those from the outside,” Lindsay replied.

“Good. Now come on,” Jeremy said as he motioned for the two of them to follow him out the door. The two of them followed him out and started walking towards the rest of the construction crew. “Unrelated, I know Matt was talking about wanting a familiar.”

Lindsay murmured a summoning spell to herself and another cat appear appeared in her arms. “You fucking would,” Ray said as he rolled his eyes. 

“I think Matt will love it,” Jeremy added, happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this earlier. Haircut and 80s concert got in the way


	6. A Fire Elemental Lights a Spark

Everything in Achievia was a bit easier with the addition of magic. Everyone felt a lot safer in the building of the outpost once Lindsay had put protection charms on them. Griffon was relieved that everyone wasn’t trying to make her do all the work anymore and the construction crew was happy that their buildings were even better. Lindsay was also able to help Jack and Caleb improve their healing potions by providing more supplies and working on improvements for them. She truly was the witch of the outpost.

Lindsay was getting a bit tired of it all. When the resident artisan/everyman of Cock Bite, Jon, outpost came to visit, he was able to show her a camera that he was able to get out of a human kingdom that was lenient on creatures, called Bismuth. He introduced her to the human element of electricity. If she could get electricity for the outpost, her life would be a lot easier.

She talked to Geoff about this. “But we need magic here in the outpost,” Geoff argued.

“I’m not saying that we don’t. Without magic I’d be out of a job.”

“So, what are you saying then?”

“I’m saying that with electricity, things could run a lot smoother, and people wouldn’t have to just rely on me for living assistance,” Lindsay explained.

“Huh?”

“I’m tired, Geoff.”

Geoff smirked in pride. “That’s my girl.”

“I thought Griffon and Meg were your girls.”

Geoff ignored her. “We can trade with Cock Bite to get the human electricity for you.”

Lindsay smiled. “Thank you!”

And a few months had gone by and Achievia had gotten all the wiring, power outlets, lightbulbs, and appliances it would need. Geoff went to Lindsay’s hut once they had gathered all the supplies. “You do know how to set all this stuff up, right?” he asked her.

Lindsay’s eyes widened in realization. “Shit.”

“What?”

“I don’t actually know how to set this all up.”

Geoff narrowed his eyes. “So you’re telling me that you asked for all of this shit to use, and you didn’t know how to start using any of it?” he groaned.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“Ha! Lindsay’s useless one now,” Ray, in his cat familiar form, called out groggily from the corner.

“Hey, weren’t you being a lazy asshole and taking a cat nap?” Lindsay called back.

“No need to shame me. But, I think I’m gonna get back to that,” he said, laying his furry head back down.

While this was going on, Jack was working in the clinic when he started to smell smoke. “What is that?” he asked. He took another sniff and started to choke. “Is that fire?” He stepped out of the clinic and saw the smoke coming out of the forest. “Shit.”

Being a water elemental, he knew he could put out a fire. He didn’t actually know if he would need Caleb to help him too, but for the time being he was going to try and put it out on his own. He grabbed heap of water from the river and ran towards the flame. He found that the flame was coming from a young man that appeared to be on fire. He quickly threw the heap of water on the man. The flame quickly went out and the man fell to the ground, naked. He was coughing, but looked seemingly unburnt. “DUDE!” the man called out.

“You caught fire, so I put you out to save you. You’re welcome,” Jack replied as he walked over and picked the man up to sling him over his shoulder.

“You didn’t save me. And where are you taking me?”

“To my clinic. You seem pretty non-burnt considering how long you were on fire. But I want to give you a check up to make sure,” Jack answered as he walked back to the clinic, carrying the man.

“I don’t burn.”

“What do you mean by that?”

The man sighed. “I mean, I burn things, but I personally can’t burn,” he attempted to explain.

“So, what is it some pyromania magic of something?”

The man shook his head. “I’ve never really thought about it. I don’t know if species counts as that.”

“Species? You’re a-” Jack was cut off before he could finish. 

“A fire elemental. Yeah. I was bored so I was messing around.”

“Okay, so I know you’re not burned. But at least I’m gonna take you back to my clinic so you can get some clothes.”

“Who’s to say I won’t burn those off too?”

Jack rolled his eyes. They got back to the clinic and set the man down on a cot. He ran off to find him some clothes. He grabbed some of Caleb’s and came back. “Here, you can borrow some of my assistant’s,” he said as he handed the clothes to him.

The man nodded. “Thanks.” He slid off the bed and began to put them on. “I’m honestly looking for a place to live, too. Could I stay here?”

Jack sighed. “Could I at least know your name first?”

“Michael. My name is Michael. Does this mean I can stay here now?”

“Look kid- Michael, you’re asking the wrong person.”

“Well, who do I ask then?”

“The outpost leader, Geoff.”

“Where is he around here?”

“I think he was working on something about human technology with the outpost witch, Lindsay.”

“Human technology, psh that shit’s easy,” Michael commented, sliding the shirt on.

“Well, why don’t I take you to her hut then? Maybe you could help them out.”

“Sweet!”

Then the two of them walked into Lindsay’s hut to see Geoff scolding Lindsay. “The whole human electricity thing was your idea. You should know how to start it!” Geoff yelled.

“How was I supposed to get the information to learn how to start it?” Lindsay yelled back.

“Research!”

“How the fuck was I supposed to get the research while we’re basically cut off from humanity? The only reason we were able to get all this shit is because Cock Bite is all buddy buddy with Bismuth!”

Jack leaned down to Michael’s ear, “Well, this is awkward.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I can set this shit up,” he called out. He walked over to Geoff and took the lightbulb out of his hand. He snapped his fingers on his other hand. He touched it to the bulb and it lit up.

“How did you do that?” Lindsay asked.

“Electricity comes along with being a fire elemental.”

“You’re a lifesaver.”

Michael shrugged. “It comes naturally.” He turned to Geoff. “And are you the leader of the outpost?” he asked him.

“Yes, I am. What do you need?” Geoff asked.

“I’m looking for a place to live.”

Geoff sighed. “Why do all the people who want to live here meet with Jack first? Griffon’s should to be the outpost mom,” he murmured to himself. Then he turned back to Michael.  
“Can you set up all the human electrical shit?”

“Electricity is pretty easy for me. So, yeah, I can do that.”

“You’re hired. And that means you can stay.”

“Yes!” Michael cheered.

“I’m gonna go tell the construction crew they need to build another hut,” Geoff said as he exited. Jack followed him out.

“I guess that means we can talk and get to know each other because we’ll be sorta working together for a bit,” Lindsay announced happily.

“You seem pretty chill, so I’m okay with that,” Michael replied.

“You’re gonna be working with me too,” Ray called out.

Michael turned to see where the voice was coming from and saw a cat. “A talking cat familiar?”

Then Ray poofed back into his human form. “Shape-shifting familiar,” he corrected.

Michael shrugged. “Alright, I think I’m gonna like it here.”

“Hopefully you won’t be a useless as Ray,” Lindsay joked.

“Sue me,” Ray joked in response. Then the three of them laughed. Everything was gonna work out just fine.


	7. And Finally, A Werewolf is Born and Adopted

After Michael took the job of outpost electrician the outpost was a lot brighter. Lindsay had a little bit less work to worry about, so that was nice. The two of them ended up flirting for a while before Ray pushed the two together. Everyone could rest easy after that. Michael also worked alongside Matt, Jeremy, and Kdin, keeping up with the construction of the outpost. Everything was a lot more technologically forward after that. But not everything was quite complete.

Caiti was needed to be outpost historian and book keeper. She didn’t mind the job so much, but she didn’t like that it was her job all the time. She understood that everyone else was too busy working on their own jobs to do any book keeping, but she knew she could do so many other jobs. She hoped one day someone else would be able to take her job as full time bookkeeper. And one day, someone did.

It was very rare that a human would venture outside of kingdom walls. But occasionally, there would be a soul brave enough to venture out. Ryan Haywood and his mentor, David Free, were both very curious about what lay beyond the walls. David had been more interested in photography, while Ryan thirsted for knowledge. One day, Ryan borrowed one of David’s cameras and asked to venture outside the walls. 

Ryan was let out and he wandered the forest and took pictures of the plants and other forest life. He knew it wasn’t scenery as his mentor would like, but he could at least study it. It was evening when was finished and walked back to the walls of Sentry. He knocked on the gate. “COULD I COME BACK IN?” he yelled up at the guards.

“NO!” a guard yelled back down.

“WHY NOT?!”

“THE KING WANTS TO MAKE AN EXAMPLE OF YOU.”

“An example of what?” Ryan said to himself. He just knew he just needed to get back home so he could show David the pictures he was able to take. “FINE!!” he yelled back angrily at the guard.

He began to walk away. “I guess I need to make a hike all the way to Bismuth, then,” he said as he continued to hike. Time passed and day became night. The moon rose to reveal a full moon. Ryan didn’t think much of it. Then he heard a loud howl. 

Ryan stopped in his tracks after that. “Hello?” he called out. Then a large, snarling wolf hopped onto the path that Ryan was on. “Nice puppy.” Ryan said nervously as he attempted to back away. The wolf quickly ran up to him and jumped on him. “Gah!” Ryan yelped. Then the wolf sank its teeth into Ryan’s shoulder. “GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!” Ryan screamed in pain.

The wolf unhinged its jaw to take another bite, when another wolf jumped and tackled the first wolf. Ryan grabbed his shoulder in pain. “GAH! Why does this burn? Animal bites don’t normally burn like this.”

Then a woman walked up to him and approached him. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“I just got bit by a mother fucking wolf, what do you fucking think?” he gritted out. 

She turned her head in confusion to him not understanding. “That wasn’t a wolf, dude. That was another werewolf.” 

Ryan’s eyes widened. “Does that mean I’m going to turn into one of them?” he asked.

She shrugged. “Only if you’re human.” Then she walked over to Ryan and took a big whiff of his neck. She smelled what humans smelled like predominantly, already beginning to mix in with what werewolves smell like. “Oh, you are human. Well, were.”

“Ma’am, I am in a lot of pain right now. My shoulder is on fire and it feels like I’m gonna pass out,” Ryan replied as his eyes began to droop.

The woman nodded. “Well, let’s get you back to the outpost and see if Jack can fix you up.” She picked him up bridal style. “Jeremy, I’m heading back to the outpost early to see if Jack can patch up the new pup,” she called out to the wolf that arrived with her. The wolf quickly nodded and went back to its fight with the first wolf.

Ryan was surprised that the girl could pick him up so easily. “How are you strong enough to pick me up so easily? And why are your arms so cold? What’s going on?” he asked drowsily.

“The strength and coldness come with being a vampire, dear,” she answered as she began to walk away with him.

“Oh,” he replied as his eyes continued to droop closed. “I thought vampires and werewolves hated each other.”

“Nah, that’s just something you humans made up.”

“Oh… well can I at least know your name?”

“I’m Meg. And you are?”

“I’m… Ryan...” he managed before he finally passed out.

Ryan didn’t dream while he was unconscious. But there was a point where he began to hear voices.

“I can’t believe you let a goddamn human into my outpost!” a gruff voice he didn’t recognize barked.

“Well, he’s not going to be human anymore!” Meg’s voice argued back.

“Please, just let him sleep and heal,” a third deep voice requested.

“Aw, the poor guy,” a new feminine voice with a different accent commented.

Ryan began to open his eyes. “Hell… hello?” he asked, groggily.

Four people turned to look at him. “Oh, you’re awake,” the bearded man greeted him.

“And now we gotta figure out what to do with you,” the other man, with horns and glowing marks running up and down his arms, acknowledged. 

“Geoff, don’t be mean,” Meg scolded the horned man.

“Where… where am I?” Ryan finally asked.

“You’re at Achievia trading outpost,” the other woman answered.

“It’s an outpost for magical creatures,” the horned man, called Geoff, clarified.

“But... I’m not a magical creature,” Ryan replied, confused.

Meg sighed. “How much do you remember about last night?”

“Well, I remember I left Sentry walls to take pictures of the forest that I could study. But when I tried to go back into the kingdom, the guards wouldn’t let me back in. So, I think I began a hike to Bismuth to see if I could find transport back into Sentry from there,” then Ryan paused. “But then a wolf attacked me and bit into my shoulder. Then another wolf-”  
“Jeremy,” Meg interrupted.

“Attacked the first wolf. Then Meg picked me up and said she was gonna take me back to an outpost and get someone called Jack to give me painkillers and bandages. Then I passed out.” 

“Well, I’m Jack and Meg was able to get you to my clinic,” Jack introduced himself.

Ryan went to look at his shoulder for bandages, but saw that there were none. “Why isn’t my shoulder covered in bandages?”

“Studies have told me that when a werewolf bites a human and doesn’t kill and rip them to shreds, the wound heals very rapidly.”

Ryan saw that his shoulder was back to normal, aside from the added tooth mark scars. He rolled his shoulder around. “If I was bitten by a werewolf, what does that mean for me?” he asked.

“Well dear, it means that next month, you’re going to be howling at the moon too,” the second woman answered. “I could also help answer some questions, too. I also wanted to introduce myself. My name is Caiti,” she finished.

Ryan nodded. “Nice to meet you. Now, Meg said she was a vampire. Does this mean the rest of you are vampires, as well?”

The group laughed. “Heavens, no. I’m a selkie,” Caiti answered first. “I do bookkeeping around here.”

“I’m a water elemental. And you probably already know that I run this clinic,” Jack answered next.

“Do you really think I could be a vampire with horns like these?” the other man asked. “Seriously though, I’m a sloth demon called Geoff. I’m also the leader of this outpost.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet all of you.” Ryan sighed, “I guess if I’m a werewolf too now, that means I can never go back to Sentry.”

“ 'Fraid not, buddy,” Geoff replied.

“Would you happen to have a place I could stay, here?” Ryan asked sheepishly.

“Absolutely! Welcome to Achievia Trading Outpost, or Achievement Shitty, whichever you want to call it,” Geoff offered his hand for Ryan to shake. Ryan graciously accepted and shook it. “Now, we gotta find you a job, ‘round here. I bet the construction could use another strong werewolf on the construction team.”

“Actually,” Caiti interrupted. “How good are you with recording information?” she asked Ryan.

“I left Sentry in the first place to take pictures of the outside world. My mentor would have just wanted pics for the art, but I wanted to study what was out there and record it all,” Ryan answered, honestly. 

“How would you like to be Achievia’s main historian and bookkeeper?” She paused after she remembered something. “If Geoff will allow that.”

“If he wants to do that,” Geoff answered.

“That sounds like it’d be right up my alley. So, I’ll do it.”

“AAAWWWWW!” Meg happily cheered as she leaned in to give Ryan a big hug. “I run communication with our world outside the outpost. It means we’ll be working close together.”

“Sounds exciting. You seem very nice and I’m looking forward to it,” he replied as he hugged Meg back.

Everything was interrupted as a young man walked in the front door, carrying a large box. “VAMPIRE JUICE DELIVERY!” he called out as he walked over to a counter.

Meg released Ryan from their hug and turned to face the man. “Ray, Lindsay does know that I just went out with Jeremy for the full moon last night, right?”

“But it’s not a full moon for another month,” Ray argued back as he turned around to face everyone. Then he did a double take of Ryan laying on the cot. “Does anyone else notice how hot the new guy is?”

“Uuuhhh….” Ryan replied with a blush.

“God no! We just got over Lindsay and Michael’s romantic fiasco! We do not need to deal with another one!” Geoff called out. Everyone except Ryan, rolled their eyes and smirked.

Of course, Ryan was not the only human turned magical creature to move in to Achievia from Sentry. But the next one would not come for another five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing camp goal complete. Now next month, I might end up writing an Xray and Vav fic idea that I had. That fic will be sorta sinful in my eyes because it involves OCs. I honestly don't care how many people read that fic, I just want it out of my system. So, you'll probably see an Xray and Vav fic called _Madness is Contagious_ next month, along with more _Shot by the Gods_ one shots.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm doing this for a writing camp. This is also the last fic idea I came up with prior to my accident. So After I'm done with this fic, I can finally move on.


End file.
